Boyfriends
by fanficreader1312
Summary: Ryan and Troy are an item, they are going to celebrate their four months anniversary. Fluff tryan in the beginning.
1. happy couple

A/N: that's a tryan, it will be fluff at first, then I think I will add some angst too.

Reviews: I want them! Please tell me what do you think about my story!

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Troy's P.O.V.

I was in the hallway talking with my teammates before going to lunch when I felt someone wrapping his arms around my waist. I didn't have to turn to know who he was, I knew that it was my boyfriend: Ryan Evans. He lowered his head so that his lips were close to my neck and whispered "Did you miss me?" and he started leaving butterflyes kisses on my neck. I smiled and replied "Actually yes." I turned and gave him a peck on the lips while the other guys started to whistle and say things like "Look at the two lovebirds" or "Do you always jump one onto the other?" I didn't bother to answer anymore, I just get used to that also because they weren't mean comments, the other wildcats had accepted me and Ryan, but they couldn't miss a occasion to joke about how much we can't live without each other. I took my boyfriend's hand and we all started to walk to the canteen. We seated on our usual table with Ryan next to me, so close that our thighs brushed together.

"So are we ready for the next match, captain?" Chad asked me starting to eat his lunch.

"I think so" I answered "We are all in good shape and we trained a lot lately."

"Maybe too much" Ryan added looking at me "You're so tired lately that we can't even make..." I cut him off "Our homework, right Ryan?" he only nodded and the others started laughing thinking about what he was going to say if I didn't stop him.

"Anyway, honey, you know that today is our day and I order you to not practice with those jerks." he continued like nothing had happened.

"I know, four months anniversary, I have planned everything for this evening" I stated proudly

"And I took care of the night" he concluded

"Try to not tiring him too much dance boy" Chad warned my boyfriend "We have a match tomorrow, remember?"

"Don't worry, he will be better than fine" he concluded looking at me and gave me a kiss on the lips. Then Taylor and Gabriella arrived.

"Hi guys" they greeted the all of us and then Taylor gave Chad a kiss on the cheek, unleashing other comments from the others. They sat down and we started talking like every lunch hour, quickly the bell rang again and we had to go to our classes, but the only thing I could think of was my perfect boyfriend and our anniversary, _it will be an awesome night!_ I said to myself.

Finally school was over and I rushed out of the class and I met Ryan at my locker.

"Hi handsome" he greeted, I opened my locked, I put my book inside and I shut it closed before leaning forward and kissing him.

"Hi" I whispered when we parted and I saw his lips curl in a smile. "You know I have to go, I had to do a lot of stuff for tonight" I added. Hearing that he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and made me stepping closer. "What if I don't want you to go?" he flirted smiling

"You won't have your perfect anniversary." I flirted back, he immediately let me go and ordered "Go and make everything perfect." he smiled at me and I ran outside not without giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll pick you up at six thirty" I yelled when I was almost out of the school.

A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue?


	2. anniversary

Reviews: I want them! Please tell me what do you think about my story!

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Troy's P.O.V.

I arrived at Ryan's house just in time, he saw me through the window and he ran into my car. He seated and I immedaitely kissed him on the lips "Happy four months anniversary" I exclaimed when we parted and I gave him the flowers and the chocolate candies that I had bought him in the afternoon. He looked at them and smiled.

"Thanks Troy, you're so sweet!" he said taking them.

"You're welcome sweetie, anything couldn't be enough for you!" I replied and I start to drive off.

"Where are we going?" he asked curious, I wanted it to be a surprise so I answered "You'll see when we will be there", he gave me his pouty face but I forced myself to not looking at him, or I would have told him anything he wanted. Seeing that it wasn't working he added "Ok, I can wait,but you owe me big mister" We quickly arrived at the restaurant I have choosen for that big night. It was a really awesome italian restaurant and I knew that it was Ryan's favourite. He went out of the car and looked at it.

"You can't efford a place like this" he exclaimed looking at me, I smiled and replied "I can, don't worry, that's what you deserve and I don't want to give you less than that." I took his hand and we walked inside together. We easily found the table that I booked, we decide what we wanted and we order it without losing a lot of time.

"That's so awesome" Ryan said when finally the waiter went away with our ordinations

"I knew you will like it" I replied smiling, he moved his hand on the table so that it was on mine.

"Thanks Troy, when you asked me out four months ago I thought you were joking, but now I know that it was the best thing you could have done." I intertwinned our finger together.

"I know, I didn't know how to tell you how I felt and it was akward at first, but then everything came out so natural and everything was perfect."

"Right! And I want a lot of anniversaryes like this" Ryan concluded

"You don't even know if you like this one, it had just started!" I exclaimed

"But you'll be there and that makes it good enough" he stated and in that moment our dinners arrived. I didn't even know exactly what I had ordered, it was written in french and I'm not so good at it, anyway everything was delicious and we quickly finished the food. We had a chocolate cake for dessert, even if Ryan complainted that it will make him fat then I payed and we returned at the Evan's house. Since my parents didn't know anything about me and Ryan I managed to convince them to let me sleep over for that night, so I was really excited when I parked my car.

"So now there is my part of the anniversary" Ryan exclaimed when we entered his room and he locked the door. I couldn't help but smile.

"Now seat here" he ordered pointing a chair, I gladly obliged and never stop looking at him.I tryed to grab his wrist and pull him closer so that I could kiss him, but he dodged my hand.

"No, no, Troy, I have a surprise for you and you have to wait, now I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." he said and he went to the bathroom. I was excited for the surprise but also a little frustrated, he didn't let me kiss him all the evening. He exited and every thoughts in my head disappeared. He had changed and he was wearing a almost transparent shirt, so that I could see his perfect pectorals and leather pants so tigh that they didn't leave a lot to my immagination. My mouth fell open and my eyes widened immediately.

"Seemes like you like my new outfit" he stated coming closer to me.

"I really do" I replied, my eyes still glued to him. He switched on the cd player and a slow music started to play. He started to dance in front of me, he moved his hands on his chest and he was moving his hips slowly. I enjoyed too much that view.

"Come here Ryan" I almost pleaded him. He obliged, he came closer and he turned around so that his butt was moving right in front of my face. I didn't think twice, I grabbed his hips and made him seat on my lap starting to kiss his neck. He let me do that only for some seconds, then he stood up.

"No, Troy, you have to enjoy the show and after you could do that" he said smiling.

"But I want you, now" I replied, my frustration was increasing quickly.

"I know, but..." I didn't give him time to finish the sentence, I stood up and crushed our lips together, I felt that at first he wanted to pull away, but after few seconds he melted in the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tilted my head deepening the kiss. He kissed back and when air became an issue we have to broke apart. I opened my eyes and saw that he was smiling, I smiled back and whispered "Happy anniversary"

"Now it really is" he replied and kissed me again, whitout breaking the kiss we inched to his bed and we fall onto it with Ryan on top of me. He moved his lips to my neck and I moaned softly when he arrived at my pulse point, my weak spot. He quickly took off my shirt so that he could nip and suck my exposed skin while I roamed all his body with my hands. When he placed again his lips on mine he started to lower his hands and he unzipped my jeans. I quickly throw them on the floor and kiss him back, enjoying everything that he was doing. Then I switched our position so that I was on top and I took off his pants too. I removed also his boxers and lifted his legs on my shouders so that I have a clear way to his butt. I took off my underwear and slowly entered his behind. He moaned in my mouth when I did it for the first time so I stopped and looked at him.

"Everything's ok?" I asked panting, he nodded and captured my lips once again. I started to thrust my cock in and out at first slowly, I didn't want to hurt him, but then I fastened the pace. I broke the kiss to see if he was ok.

"Troy...Ohhhh...More...faster" was the only things he could say between tha moans and I immedaitely obliged. I felt my body heat and then like my mind exploded for the pleasure, Ryan was driving me in another world and I was doing the same with him. We lost our mind together almost screaming each other's name and then I rolled next to him with sweat covering my forhead.

"Wow" he whispered breathing heavily

"That was the most amazing thing that I've ever done" I replied. He cuddled closer to me, gave me a quick kiss on the lips and rest his head on my chest.

"I love you Troy" he stated with his eyes already closed to sleep.

"I love you too" I replied before falling asleep with a smile on my face.

A/N: I'm thinking about writing an Harry Potter story, only I can't decide the pairing, a part from the fact that it will be a slash one, so if you want to help me there's a poll on my profile, so that you can vote your favorite couple, please help me in that decision!


	3. parents

A/N: someone wondered what Troy's and Ryan's parents thought about their relation, in that chapter you will find out.

Reviews: I want them! Please tell me what do you think about my story!

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Troy's P.O.V.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" that really loud noise woke me up the next morning. I immediately looked around and I saw Ryan's mother standing right in front of us, looking at us frightened and angry at the same time. Ryan had woken up hearing the same noise and he was looking at his mother scared to death.

"Mum I can explain" he started but then he looked at his naked body and at mine and he seemed defeated.

"Ryan Evan I want you in the kitchen in one minute and I want him out of my house, now!" she screamed and she went away closing the door behind her loudly. I looked at Ryan questioning, I didn't know what to do.

"It's better if we do what she wants" he sadly said dressing himself, I did the same and soon we were ready to go. Before we exited from his room I came closer to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I know that it's the worst thing that could have happened, but please Ryan tell me that nothing will split us up, I can't lose you." I almost pleaded. I saw his eyes filling with tears.

"I promise Troy, just this will be really hard, I mean my parents aren't that open minded and you see my..." I didn't let him finish, I placed my lips on his and I kissed him with all the love I had. He kissed back slowly and after some seconds we broke apart.

"We have to go now" he stated and we went out, he went in the kitchen and I tryed to go with him but he whispered "It's better if I go alone" he looked really serious so I walked out of the house hoping that everything will be allright.

I arrived at my house and my parets were out of the door waiting for me, from their faces I could tell that the Evans had phoned them and told them everything. Obviously my parents weren't so happy for me and my boyfriend.

"We have to talk Troy, now!" my father shoted when I went out of the car and he disappeared inside, my mother only looked at me, she had tears on her face. I arrived in the living room and I sat on the couch, in front of my father.

"Do you have something to tell us?" he asked harsly, my heart was pounding really fast and my hands were sweaty, I opened my mouth but nothing came out of it so I only stayed there, looking at him.

"No?! Ok, Ryan's mother have just called me and told me about you and your...boyfriend!" he finished and he seemed like disgusted from that word.

"I wanted to tell you" I replied but it only made him more hungry.

"You wanted to tell me? Troy that had to stop, now!" he screamed, I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks.

"But I love him!" I screamed back, he looked at me shocked.

"You don't even know what are you talking about, now go to your room till me and your mum decide what to do with you." I ran in my room and immediately collapsed on my bed crying and thinking about Ryan and about the fact that maybe I won't be able to see him again, I could feel my heart breaking at that thought.


	4. pain

Reviews: I want them! Please tell me what do you think about my story!

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Troy's P.O.V.

All the weekend I wasn't allowed to go out of the house or use my cell phone or use my computer, my parents separated me from the rest of the world, at one point I was so depressed and pissed that I tryed to sneak out of my window but they immediately caught me, and that only made them more angry. I though about Ryan all the time, I wanted to know what had happened with his parents, if I will see him again, if we were still together... I had a lot of questions and no one could answer them.

Luckily the monday arrived and I was happyer than ever to go to school, I was also really surprised that my parents let me go there even if Ryan was there, but I didn't ask them, I didn't want to ruin my lucky moment. Anyway they said they will pick me up just after school ended so that I couldn't talk with anyone.

I arrived at school early and I immediately head for Ryan's locker only to find his sister there, she was picking up his books.

"Hi" I greeted her, she only looked at me, she seemed a little annoyed "What are you doing?" I asked worryed.

"Taking Ryan's stuff" she answered coldly.

"Why?" I asked even if I really feared the answer.

"Because he will go to another school" she stated, I was shocked, my mouth fell open and my eyes widened.

"I don't understand what are you talking about" I replied really hoping that she wasn't saying what she had said.

"You understood Troy, my parents sent him to a private school." she explained. I felt tears filling my eyes, I wanted to say something but I wasn't able to create a real word, so I just ran in the bathroom, where no one could see my pain and my tears. I rested my back on the wall and I slowly fell down since I was seated, my head in my hands and tears rolling down my cheeks. I was crying and sobbing when I heard the bell rang, I really didn't want to go to class but if I skip any hour my parents would be informed so I stood up, wash my face and walked to class holding back my tears. I spent the entire school day thinking a way to see him and talk to him, but it was useless, even if I managed to escape from my parents then will always been his to ruin my plan. I didn't talk to anyone at school and when classes ended my father arrived to pick me up. At home I collapsed on the bed and continued thinking when the doorbell interrupted my thoughts. I heard Chad's voice and after some seconds my best friend knocked to my door.

"Come in" I shouted, my voice a little cracking for the pain.

"Hi" he greeted and he looked at me "You really seemed pissed off at school today...so I came to see if everything was ok" he said akwardly

"Nothing's ok Chad" I replied, I could feel the tears coming back in my eyes. He came to seat next to me.

"I know, I heard about Ryan" he stated "And I'm here for that." he continued, at that point I looked at him questioning _What was he trying to say? _I asked myself. He understood what I was thinking and added "Sharpay called me today and she said that her brother is really upset right now." I smiled a little, I knew that it didn't change anything but Ryan was upset to not see me, maybe that would mean that he wanted still be with me.

"And she will help us to save him" Chad finished, I was surprised and happy at the same time, they will help me and we will save him, but then I relized that I couldn't move from my house.

"Chad I'm grounded there for like forever" I exclaimed, and I sighed a little, my friend only smiled.

"But this nigh we have a match, and your dad will never let you miss it" he replied, I nodded understanding that that night will be really interesting. After that we decided the last details of our plan and then Chad went home.


	5. escape

Reviews: I want them! Please tell me what do you think about my story!

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Troy's P.O.V.

An hour before the match I was ready and I was waiting for my dad to call me to leave.

"Troy, you have a match today, let's go" he shouted from downstairs and I immediately obliged. I ran downstairs with my sport bag already done.

"So you're starting to understand I see" my father said proudly, he was so pathetic, he didn't know that in my bag there weren't my shorts and my basketball stuff, but some of my clothes, ready for my, or should I say our, escape. Yes, me and Ryan wanted to escape from all those people that hate us and hate our love and we had planned to do that exactly that night.

Me and my father went to the car and then he drove me to the gym, the ride was silent, but he was smiling, he was thinking that his son was coming back to the normality, but he was so wrong. When we arrived I immediately head for the locker room were Chad and Sharpay were waiting for me.

"Where's he?" was the first thing I said, without greeting my friends.

"In the car, ready to go" Chad answered me calmly, the girl nodded.

"Thanks guys, I mean that means a lot to me and to Ryan" I thanked them, Chad hugged me and whispered in my ear.

"I'll come to see you as soon as I can, don't do anything that I wouldn't" when we broke the embrace Sharpay came closer to me.

"I haven't never seen my brother so pissed off like yesterday, so I helped you, but if you hurt him, I'll kill you" she stated seriously, I smiled at her.

"I could never hurt him, he is the best thing that had ever happened to me." and with that I left them and ran outside from the backdoor, I immediately saw him and the car Chad had found for us. I jumped in and we look at each other for some seconds before starting to kiss. While our lips were connected I could feel his tears rolling down his cheeks, dipping mine. When air became an issue we pulled apart.

"I'm so happy to see you again!" I exclaimed, our faces still only inches apart.

"Me too, I thought I would never see you again and that made me feel horrible" he replied.

"I know" I said smiling "Now it's better if we get going, my father will find out that I'm gone in like ten minutes" he nodded and I started the car. The first part of the ride was silent, then he started to speak.

"Troy?"

"Mmmm" I replied, my eyes glued to the street, I was travelling with the person I cared the most in this world and I didn't want that some distarction made us get hurt.

"Where are we going?" he asked simply

"To my uncle" I answered calmly

"I didn't know you have one" he exclaimed surprised

"Because my family didn't talk about him and they act like he had never exsisted" I explained

"Why?" he asked again curiously

"Because he lives with his boyfriend and you have seen like my family treats gay people" I explained "But I kept in touch with him, actually it's because of him that I finally told you how I felt" I added

"I have to thank him then" Ryan replied smiling.


	6. uncles

Reviews: I want them! Please tell me what do you think about my story!

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Troy's P.O.V.

We arrived to my uncle's house and we knocked the door, my uncle, a tall man around his thirtyes, opened the door.

"Hi Troy" he greeted me hugging me.

"Hi uncle Josh, this is my boyfriend Ryan Evans" Ryan offered his hand and my uncle shook it smiling. "Hi, I'm Josh, Troy's uncle, he told a lot about you" I blushed a little and we both entered in the house. We looked around and we saw another man coming towards them.

"Troy!" he exclaimed and he hugged me.

"Hi Trent!" I greeted him "This is..." Trent cut me off "Your boyfriend, you talk so much about him that we already knew him!" he added and he offered his hand to Ryan "I'm Trent, Josh's boyfriend" Ryan shook his hand "I'm Ryan" he said.

"Ok, now that we all know each other we can talk about what happened, Troy didn't tell us too much" Josh stated and we all went to seat in the living room so that we could talk calmly.

"They just caught us" I explained

"And they didn't take it so well" Ryan added

"I can imagine" Trent said looking at the two of us and then to his boyfriend.

"I know, and that's because of it that we're here!" I exclaimed "They can't spit us up, I love him!" I added and I took Ryan's hand in mine. He thighten his grip on my hand and started "Right, what can we do?" he looked at the two men in front of us questioning.

"I don't know...but your parents know that you're here?" my uncle asked, we only shook our heads, so he continued "What? They will think that I kidnapped you!" he exclaimed shocked

"Uncle look, maybe they will, but we will explain everything if you help us with them" I said "We don't know how to do if you don't help us." My uncle was going to say something but his boyfriend started talking "Josh we were exactly like them some years ago and I think a little help would have been really good for us at the moment, so why can't we help them?" he stated seriously, I smiled at him and also my uncle did the same, he knew that he was right.

"Ok, we can help you, but now you call your family and said that you are here and safe, then you can tell them they can come here and talk to us." my uncle stated. Immediately me and Ryan do what he had said and only ten minutes later our famiy arrived.

"You kidnapp my son! You won't see him again!" my father shouted when he entered in the house.

"It's all your freak family fault!" Ryan's father added and they came closer to us to take us and bring us back home. We inched and my uncle and Trent stopped them.

"We didn't do anything! They went here! And maybe because we can understood them better than you do. Now you will seat on the couch and we will talk!" my uncle ordered and made them do what he had said. We were ready to talk.


	7. talking with the families

Reviews: I want them! Please tell me what do you think about my story!

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Troy's P.O.V.

My uncle looked at the two families gathered there and started talking.

"Ok, from how I can see it you have two choices, you can try to separate them so that they will meet in secret and their love will grow stronger and stronger since they will escape from their families, and you won't find them easyly like this time, or you can let them live their lives as they want and let them be happy." he stated. The parents seemed thoughtful for some moments, my heart was pounding faster and faster and I could tell that Ryan was nervous too because he started to play with my fingers and he does that only when he is really nervous, but he is so cute in those moments! Anyway the first to speak was my father.

"You know that I don't like what you are doing" he said looking at me and at my boyfriend "But I don't want my son to be sad or to go away from us, so I will try to uderstand you even if you're...you're..." he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Gay?!" I suggested

"Right, as you said!" he concluded. I smiled, he wasn't ok with it but he will try to be, it was enough for the moment. I looked at Ryan and he was smiling too, then his mother started talking.

"Yeah, I agree with Mr. Bolton, but I don't want to see you like this morning ever!" she warned.

"Of course Mum, it won't happend again" Ryan answered seriously and then he hugged me whispering in my hear "Next time we will be more careful!" I laughed and I heard someone coughing. There were our parents, they were still a little uncomfortable with the physical contact between the two of us. We blushed and we let go.

"So now everything is ok?" my uncle asked, we all nodded but then I realized something.

"Will Ryan go to the East High? I mean you won't make him change school now, right?" I asked worryed.

"Don't worry Troy, he will go there, but if we found out something bad about the two of you we won't think twice and we will send him in another school" Mr. Evans stated. I nodded and smiled.

"So can we go now? The wildcats had a match to win." My father said, that was a surprise, I thought that they had played without me.

"Dad, the match is over now!" I replied

"No, when I didn't see you I postponed it for about two hours, so if we hurry we can still make it." he explained.

"Ok, let's go kick their asses!" I exclaimed and we went out, I greeted my uncle and he made my father promise that we will come to visit more often, then we went to the car, when I saw Ryan going away with the Evans I asked my parents "Can Ryan go with us, I'm sure he wants to see the match" my father seemed a little perplexed that he agreeded, so I walked towarts my boyfriend.

"Do you want to come to the match? My father agreeded to bring you there!" I said, he smiled

"Of course I want to come!" he exclaimed, then when we were walking to the car that had brought us there he added in my ear "I can't miss the chance to see you in shorts and singlet and all sweaty" I laughed and replied without that my parents could hear "You know that you can see me like that and even more naked whenever you want!" I left him speechless while he entered in the car.

When I arrived in the locker room Chad looked at me surprised and immediately asked "What happened? Did they find you? Where's Ryan?" I was glad that my best friend cared so much about me so I explained him what had happened and he couldn't believe that my father, coach Bolton, was ok, with me and Ryan beeing together. When I finished the explaination it was time to play. It was the best match ever, we played like never before, luckily I could get my head in the game even if sometimes I glanced to the public to see Ryan. We won easily and then, after a quick shover, we were ready to come back home.


	8. perfect

A/N: I know that last chapter could be a really great ending for this story but I like it and I have other chapters to add.. Hope you like it!

Reviews: I want them! Please tell me what do you think about my story!

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Troy's P.O.V.

The next day I went to school and I was the happyest man on the earth, I had the best boyfriend ever, my friends were cool with it and my parents were trying to accept me, plus the wildcats were the first team in the championship, everything was perfect. I walked to my locker and Chad arrived since his locker was near mine.

"Hi captain" he greeted me with a smile on his face

"Hi, happy for the victory?" I asked

"Yeah, for that and for my hot date with Taylor this night." he exclaimed

"Good" I stated giving him a slap on the shoulders, at that moment Ryan arrived

"Hey, I see that everyone is happy today" he greeted and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Yes, everything is really going good for everyone here" Chad explained, then Jason passed by and my best friend ran after him for some homework he hadn't do, greeting me and my boyfriend quickly and leaving us alone. I came closer to Ryan and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"So alone finally" I stated, he nodded and kissed me on the lips, I thought that the kiss would have been short since we were at school but he deepened it and I only melted in the kiss. After few minutes I was starting to get turned on and luckily the bell rang making us pull away. My boyfriend seemed a little frustrated so I whispered in his ear "Don't worry, we have lunch time all for us" he grinned and we walk to our first class: math. We seated two desk one attached to the other so we could hold hands while we didn't take notes. At one point I was trying to understand what the teacher was saying about some x and y when I felt his hand on my thigh. I jumped a little on my chair but luckily no one noticed and I looked at him, he was looking at the blackboard like nothing was happenening. His hand went upper and upper and he started to massage the my sensitive skin. I felt my cheeks became red and the excitation that I had before was growing quickly. I started to breath faster and a moan escaped from my lips, even if I was trying to keep it quite. I looked at Ryan, when I did that the teacher came closer to us. My boyfriend immediately withrow his hand and he started to write his notes. After another half an hour the lesson ended and everyone went out of the classroom, heading for their next class. I was left alone with Ryan.

"What was that?" I asked

"Just something to cheer you up a little, you seemed a little depressed 'cause of math" he explained

"Thanks..I guess...but it was...I mean we should try it in a more quite place and when we have some more time because you were driving me crazy." he leaned closer.

"I know, we will try it maybe this afternoon..." he whispered and he wincked at me and we headed for our next class.

All the school day I couldn't do anything but thinking about him, he was so...I didn't know even a word to decribe him...but he was everything I wanted and more, I didn't know why I was so luckly to have him but I thanked God, or everything that send him to me for every minute we spent together. Finally school ended and we went to the Evan's house, like Ryan had said no one else was there.


	9. close

Reviews: I want them! Please tell me what do you think about my story!

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Troy's P.O.V.

He closed the door and seated on the couch next to me.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked me, I placed a arm around his shoulders and I looked at him in the eyes.

"You know what I want to do" I almost whisper trying to use my most sexy voice. He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. I immediately scooted closer and I deepened the kiss, so that I could explore his wonderful mouth. When the lack of air became unberable we parted, I looked at him and I saw his cheeks flustered. He smiled and me and he stood up, I looked at him questioning, now that things were going so well way he had to go? I asked myself.

"It's better if we go in my room, you know, maybe my parents will come back, or Sharpay..." he excused himself, I understood and I followed him in his room. I entered after him and I closed the door. He seated on his bed looking at me, I slowly came closer.

"So what were you doing in math class today?" I flirted and I seated again next to him. He put a hand on my thigh and I could feel chills spreding all over my body.

"I think I was doing that" he said and he started to massage gently while he kissed me. After some seconds I felt his tongue asking entrance and I gladly obliged, then I pushed him gently against the covers, his hand still near to my center. I started to kiss and nip his neck and he moaned softly, that sound made me more excited than I already was, so I took off his shirt and he did the same with mine. I stopped a second to take a good look of him before capturing again his lips with mine. During that hungry kiss I unzipped his jeans and then mine, he starteled a little when I arrived at the waistband of his boxers, I immediately stopped.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked worryed and panting.

"No, everything is perfect" he replied breathing heavily and he sneaked his hand under my underwear, the contact between his hand and my most sensitive area made me moan. He started to rub it and I did the same to him while our togue were dancing together. We match our rythms and we went faster and faster, since our pleasures exploded at the same time. When my muscles and my mind relieved the tension I collapsed onto him.

"That was awesome!" I exclaimed catching my breath.

"Yeah, it was" he replied and he stoked my hair with his hand. "I can't believe that I had just made love with Troy Bolton, the guy every girl at East High would die for" he added staring at my face.

"They could all die for me but you're the only one I want" I said and I gave him a peck on the lips. In that moment we heard the house door open.

"Ryan we are home!" his mother yelled from downstairs.

"I'm in my room mum" he yelled back, he immediately stood up making me roll on his bed and he started to re-dress himself as fast as possible. When he was almost ready he looked at me, I was still naked on his bed.

"Troy! Hurry up, you don't want to get caught another time, right?" he whispered and he throw me my clothes. I quickly dressed myself, even if I didn't recognise the shirt I was wearing, anyway I didn't have so much time because Ryan's parents were already upstairs, we could hear their footsteps.

"Ready?" Ryan asked me, I nodded, he put some books on the bed and he tryed quickly to straighten it before opening the door.

"Hi Ryan!" his mother greeted hugging him, his father only gave him a slap on the shourders.

"Hi, we were studying" he said pointing to the books.

"Ok" they said but they didn't seem really convinced "But that's a new shirt?" his mum asked pointing to his chest. Only in that moment we understood that we had switched out shirts, but my boyfriend saved the situation "Yeah, I bought it yesterday, do you like it?" he asked

"Seems like a shirt that I basketball player would wear" she replied coldly, I assumed that she didn't like my style, anyway her son did, and that was everything that mattered to me. "We will be in the living room, watching tv, if you want to join us" she added before going downstairs with her husband. Ryan closed the door and looked at me.

"That was close" he whispered and he laughed a little.


	10. new guy

Reviews: I want them! Please tell me what do you think about my story!

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Troy's P.O.V.

The next morning I arrived at school and immediately Chad reached me.

"Hey Troy, I have big news" he said excited

"What?" I asked curiously, I thought it was some new match or some new baskettball match on tv.

"That's a new guy, I heard he will try out for the team this afternoon" he explained

"Wow we need some new forces, that's great!" I exclaimed, I was glad that we will have a new member.

"What's all this happyness?" Ryan asked arriving at his locker and giving me a peck on the lips.

"We will have a new wildcat" Chad stated to my boyfriend.

"I'm happy for you guys" he replied "So who is he?" he asked, my best friend was going to answer but the new guy entered in the hall in that exact moment. He was tall, with blonde hair and brown eyes, he walked towards us looking for his locker. When Ryan saw him he tensed up a little, I noticed so I placed my arm around his shoulders comforting him.

"Something's wrong?" I asked him a little worryed, he opened his mouth to answer but in that moment Chad started talking.

"Hey dude you're the new guy?" he asked him. The guy lifted his head from his schedule and looked at us. He gave a strange look to Ryan but I didn't understand what was going on.

"Yeah" he answered "I'm Tim" he presented himself and offered his hand. Chad and I shook it.

"I'm Troy" I said

"And I'm Chad" my best friend stated. When Tim arrived at my boyfriend he didn't offered his hand.

"I think you already know my name, right Ryan?" he simply said "Chad can you help me find my locker?" he added. We were a little shocked, but Chad helped him leaving me with my boyfriend.

"Ok, that was weird! How do you know him?" I asked Ryan, he seemed embarassed.

"I...He was...ok, he is my ex boyfriend" he admitted. I felt my stomach close and my mouth became dry. I didn't know that Ryan had had a boyfriend before me and it made me jealous, I mean I knew that he had been with him in the past but I couldn't help it, it was like I wanted him all for me and he wasn't. I knew it can seem silly or crazy but I felt like that. He had to understand my feelings because he asked "Are you ok Troy? I know that it's a big news for you, but I assure you that with him it's over, I love you now!" he said. Actually I felt better but that guy still bothered me a little.

"I love you too Ry, I only have to get used to...Tim, that's all." I replied, then the bell rang and we walked to class hand in hand like always.


	11. lunch

Reviews: I want them! Please tell me what do you think about my story!

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Troy's P.O.V.

At lunch we sat at our table with the other wildcats, we were eating and talking and laughing when Tim arrived in the canteen. Ryan noticed him and also that he didn't know where to sit, so since he is the most sweet guy in the world he looked at me and asked "Can he seat with us, after all he wants to become a wildcat". I nodded smiling, I didn't want to be jealous and I didn't want to forbid my boyfriend to keep in touch with one of his friends, even if the two had had a romance. Ryan waved at him "Tim! Do you want to seat with us?" he yelled, the other smiled and reached us.

"Thanks guys, I really didn't know where to sit" he exclaimed taking the seat next to Ryan, I scooted a little closer to my boyfriend causing him to smile.

"So Tim will you try out for the basketball team this afternoon?" I asked.

"Yeah, in my old school I played and I want to continue here, I heard that the wildcats are really good."

"You can bet on it!" All my teammates replied together.

"So I have to reckon that you're the basketball team" Tim said.

"Yes, I'm the captain" I explained "and he is our lucky charm" I continued hugging Ryan and giving him a peck on the lips. The others started with the usual comments and both me and my boyfriend started to laugh, but I wanted to know how our new student would react.

"I didn't know you two were dating!" he stated surprised

"We are and we are the happyest couple in the world" Ryan exclaimed.

"I thought that I could have another chance with you Ry" he said pouting a little.

"Sorry boy, I'm already taken and I'm planning to make things stay like that for a long time" my boyfriend said and I couldn't be happyer.

"Well so I have to find another guy..." Tim concluded and started to look around searching his new boyfriend. Then we resumed the talking and also Tim joined the conversation, I have to tell that a part from beeing Ryan's ex he is quite a good guy, maybe we can become friends. Finally the bell rang and we went to our classes, I walked with Ryan.

"So are you mad?" he asked weakily.

"Why?" I asked back not understanding what he was saying

"About Tim, I mean I didn't tell you before" he explaimed and I could see that he was really sorry from his eyes.

"No, I'm not, I was only surprised when you told me and now I'm glad that you cleared things so that he won't try anything with you" I answered calmly.

"Thanks, you know, he had been my boyfriend long time ago and I couldn't even compare you two, you're so much better!" he exclaimed, then he kissed me on the cheek and we entered in our class.


	12. tryouts

Reviews: I want them! Please tell me what do you think about my story!

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Troy's P.O.V.

That afternoon I stayed with my dad and I watched the try-outs for the team. Tim was a really good player and he seemed also really confident. After all the guys finished I was with my dad and he was thinking about who will be in the team and who won't.

"What do you think about... Tim Murphys? I think it was the best player that we have seen today." my father asked me, at the sound of his name I sighed a little, but then I looked at him.

"Yeah, he is really good" I answered, but it wasn't really convincing.

"Are you ok Troy?" he looked at me concerned "You seem pretty upset, are you afraid to have a rival?" he asked joking.

"No, I just..." I was going to said the truth, but I was sure he won't understand so I quickly made up an excuse "It's just I'm tired, can I go now?" I asked, I only wanted to go to Ryan's, to be sure that he was still mine and not hims.

"Yeah, I will be home later, I have a teacher's meeting." he explained and I finally went to my car. I drove fast, I really need to see my boyfriend finally I parked near the Evan's house.

"Hi" he greeted me opening the door

"Hi" the first smile after the try-outs appeared on my face.

"Come in, how did the try-outs go?" he asked while we were heading to his room. I groaned something in return and I closed the door.

"So bad?" he asked smiling and sitting on his bed.

"I don't know, I don't want to talk about it" I said sitting next to him. He looked at me questioning and I leaned in for a kiss. In that moment I realized that it was the only thing I needed, feeling him near me, feeling that he cared for me. We parted and I looked at him.

"So can you talk about it?" he asked flirting and laying down on the bed. I did the same placing my head on his chest.

"There was Tim..." I started weakily "And he is really good" I stated

"I imagined that" he mumbled in deep thoughts.

"And, I don't know, I didn't feel...I don't know how to explain it, I felt like he is here to steal everything that is mine...the wildcats, my dad...you." I confessed blushing deeply and hiding my face in his chest. He took my head in his hands and lifted it so I was looking at him in the eyes.

"That will never gonna happen!" he whispered softly "You'll never loose me, you're too good at basket to loose the wildcats and your dad will always be your dad." he stated firmly. I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips wrapping my arms around his waist. I really wanted that everything would be like that forever, just me and him and nothing in this world matter except that.


	13. interruption

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Troy's P.O.V.

Finally Friday afternoon arrived and I have planned a date with Ryan for that evening, so I went to my father's office to tell him that I wouldn't be there for dinner. I arrived at his door and I heard that someone was already there, talking to him.

"Ok coach Bolton, it will be done!" the other person exclaimed and went out. I hid behind a corner and I saw Tim going out of the office. I wondered what they were talking about but then I shook that thought from my head, I wanted to focus only on Ryan, that was his evening after all, and I entered.

"Hi Dad" I greeted smiling.

"Hi Troy, good practice!" he greeted back; he seemed really happy and proud of me for some reason.

"Dad, me and the wildcats are going out this evening so I won't be home for dinner" I lied, but after all it wasn't a big lie and if I would have told the truth that will have started a big fight that I didn't want.

"Ok, and make sure that Tim will be with you, we need to make him feel part of the team." he said

"Ok" I replied and I exited. I arrived at my car and drove to Ryan's house, I was happy, everything had gone well, my father believed me and a great date with my gorgeous boyfriend was waiting for me. I arrived, knocked and Sharpay opened the door.

"Hi Sharpay!" I greeted.

"Hi" she exclaimed "I suppose you want to see my brother" she added, I nodded smiling "He's in his room" she said and I was already on the stairs. I found my boyfriend's door open and I walked in. He was on the computer writing something and he was too focused to notice my presence. I stepped closer and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, he tensed a little for the surprise.

"What?" he turned and saw me "Troy...You almost killed me!" he exclaimed and he relaxed his body leaning more into my arms.

"Sorry, hon, I didn't want to, I only wanted to surprise you" I excused myself.

"I don't think you'll go away with it so easily" he joked and he pouted a little. I really couldn't resist his pout so I kissed him on the lips quickly.

"That's better?" I asked. He smiled.

"You could do better" he flirted, so I kissed him again, deeply this time. He immediately stood up so we were at the same height and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I broke the kiss and started to kiss his neck while he made our two entangled bodies inch towards his bed. I fell on it and he ended up on top of me. Feeling his body against mine was so good, I moaned and he grinned. He covered my mouth with his and our tongues quickly started to rub each other. I knew that we were arriving to the point in which we couldn't stop, and I was already thinking about that when someone knocked to the door. We immediately broke the kiss and got off of each other. Ryan straightened up his clothes and opened the door. He placed his head out of the room; I quickly followed him and kissed the back of his neck.

"Yes?" he asked, he was really disappointed and I was making it difficult for him to listen to his mother biting and sucking on his skin.

"A friend of yours is here" his mother said.

"Who?" he asked surprised, trying to cover a moan.

"He said his name's Tim" she said and she went away. When I heard that name I immediately stopped what I was doing and my good mood disappeared in a second. Ryan closed the door and looked at me, half stunned, half disappointed.

"What is he doing here?" I asked firmly looking at him. He stared at the floor thinking.

"I don't know. I didn't invite him here." He stated and he lifted his head so that I could look in his eyes. I could tell that he wasn't lying and that he was as disappointed as me for Tim being here.


	14. annoying Tim

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Troy's P.O.V.

Me and Ryan were still in his room, we could hear Sharpay tap her foot against the floor nervously.

"Ryan I'm not you're slave, if you have a friend coming over you should welcome him" Sharpay yelled again from the door downstairs.

He gave me one last kiss, "Don't worry, I'll make him go away as quickly as I can," he added confidently.

He went downstairs while I stood there listening to them.

"Hello" Ryan politely greeted but noticeably on edge.

"Hi," the other exclaimed, he seemed really happy.

"So?" my boyfriend said trying not to be rude but making him understand that he wasn't so glad to have him here on his doorstep.

"So I heard that the wildcats are going out tonight and I wanted to join them," Tim explained, I could recognise his annoying voice everywhere.

"But I'm not a wildcat," Ryan pointed out.

"I know that but you're the captain's boyfriend, so if I know you a little, I bet that he is in your bedroom right now," Ryan was speechless, "and from how red your cheeks are, I can understand that I'm right. So where are we going?" Tim added.

"Umm… I… we're not… umm…" Ryan tried to make up some excuse but he was the worst liar ever!! Especially in a tight situation like this. I think it's cute usually but at this exact moment, I could have killed him for it.

I decided to save the situation. I took my phone and dialed Chad's number.

"Hey," he answered, he seemed a little annoyed.

"Hi Chad, I have to ask you a favor," I said.

"Troy, you know that it's a date night, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, but we have a problem here," I replied.

"What?" he asked sighing.

"Tim's here," I exclaimed

"Good for Tim. Why does that matter?" He asked back.

"He thinks that we have a 'Wildcats night'," I explained, "So can you come over to Ryan's with some of the other guys?" I suggested.

"Fine, but you owe me big man," he said

"Thanks," I replied, "and Chad…come quickly, please," I added.

"Ok," he concluded with a growl.

I knew that he wasn't happy to help me in this particular situation because he had a date with Taylor, but he was my best friend, we can do things like that for each other.


	15. Wildcats night

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Troy's P.O.V.

I came downstairs and I found my boyfriend speechless.

"Hi Tim" I greeted "I have to reckon that you heard about our wildcats night" I added, Ryan looked questioning at me.

"Our famous wildcats night!" he said "And what are we going to do?" he asked.

"You know, as always some of the guys will come here and we will watch some movies, have a good time, things like that" I answered "I think that Chad and the others are already on the way" I added making sure that he understood my plan, luckily he did and he smiled at me.

"Right, so Tim, since you're early you can take a seat and we will wait for the others." He said to his ex boyfriend. We moved to the couch.

"So I see that you care a lot about the team bound at East High" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, we do, the team spirit is really important." I explained, luckily the doorbell rang and we got out of that akward conversation. Ryan came to open the door, there were Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Jason and some other players.

"Hi guys" my boyfriend greeted them "Take a seat, the movie night is about to start" he announced. Chad took some coats and I took the left ones.

"We go putting them in your room Ryan, you can start without us" I stated and me and my best friend went upstairs.

"Can you tell me why he's there?" Chad asked

"I don't know, he said that someone mentioned a wildcats night" I answered

"Do you have any idea who that was? I mean everyone knows that tonight is a date night" he stated.

"I know and I'm sorry to interrupt your date" I apologized

"I know Troy, but after all is not your fault, but I really want to know who I have to blame for that" he said "Anyway I don't like that new guy he seems too confident and in less than a week he has already caused trouble" he added

"Believe me I don't like him either, but he is good and my father already likes him, so we have no chance to throw him out of the team" I explained a little defeated.

"I know, but now let's go downstairs or the others will start to worry" he said exiting from the room and going downstair. When we returned in the living room we found everyone seated and focused on the screen. I saw that Tim had taken the seat near Ryan and I felt my blood boil, how does he dare doing something like that? I asked myself. Luckily my boyfriend saw me and made him move so that I have some space, it wasn't a lot but I wasn't complaining since like that I could lean more against Ryan. I immediately put my arm around his shouders and he placed his head on my shoulders. We sneaked some kisses every now and then but everytime when things were heating up just a little Tim started to cough or something like that, making us stop, I found that rather annoying but I couldn't do anything against it. At the end of the movie we stood up, ready to go. Everyone took his coat back and we started to leave for our cars, actually I hoped to get some alone time with my botfriend, but…

"Sorry guys but I need a ride home" Tim said when everyone was ready to leave.

"I can give you one" Chad offered, he knew what I wanted to do and he was trying to cover me.

"Thanks Chad but I live really far from here, actually I live just near Troy's house" he said looking at me.

"So?" I asked annoyed.

"So it's better if you take me home, so that your friend won't drive uselessly for miles and miles" he stated like it was the simplest thing he had ever said.

"Actually I…" I tryed to reply

"So ok, then I'll go with Troy" he concluded before I could finish my sentence.

"Ok" I growled, I looked at Ryan and he had an understanding smile on his face. I stepped closer to him to say goodbye. I hugged him and in the meantime I whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry for all this"

"I should be the one to be sorry" he replied "Anyway, I will make it up to you tomorrow, I promise" he added and we broke apart. I exited from the house and jumped in my car with Tim.

"So are you guys together for a long time?" he asked while I was driving.

"Yeah, we are perfect for each other" I answered coldly. I know he wanted to continue the conversation but he understood that I wasn't in the right mood, so he stayed silent for the rest of the ride.


End file.
